This invention relates generally to frame apparatus and, more particularly, to frame apparatus that can be locked in position on a support surface.
Art work is commonly displayed in many facilities to which the public has access and including, for example, office buildings, art galleries, museums, etc. Typically, the art work is retained by frames that are mounted on wall surfaces and the theft of such publicly displayed articles is an ever-increasing problem. Conventional hanging systems permit quick removal of frame retained art work that then can be concealed and removed from a facility in which it was displayed.
A hanging system for deterring the theft of frames is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,744 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. Although significantly improving security, the hanging system disclosed in the above noted application does have certain limitations. For example, the securing brackets disclosed are primarily useful for frames in which the display article is retained within a flange projecting outwardly from a rearwardly facing frame channel. Such a frame inherently entails frame channels of substantial depth. In addition, the latch mechanism specifically disclosed can under certain circumstances be moved into a release position without a proper removal actuator implement. By gently rocking a secured frame, a retained lip of a frame channel can be used as a camming surface to move a retained latch pivot member into a release position that permits removal of the frame body.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a hanging system that will deter the unauthorized removal of frame retained articles from a support surface.